Prompt: Beach
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: With his tongue, he licked and laved at her chest, biting over the hills of her bared shoulders, the slopes of her breasts, the dives of her curves. She arched her back, gasps and moans pouring forth from her mouth. Lemon, Mayuri x Nemu


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach**

**A PWP, really. A lemon of mine, though I am no good at it. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review! If you have any prompt ideas for this pairing, please don't hesitate to leave it in a review or send it in a PM.**

* * *

**Prompt: Beach**

"Mayuri-sama." she called out to him.

From the looks of the papers scattered around the room, the amount of empty glasses on the edges of tables and around the legs of tables, and the fans going off on full blast; it was easy to assume that he had spent all day in his office.

When the Shinigami Women's Association had arranged the trip to the beach in the real world, she had had two objectives: to retrieve watermelon, shinigami style, for the surprise watermelon smashing and to request permission to accompany the club to the real world. He had been in a good mood, in that he and his division members had been openly mocking the 11th division members who passed by that about how the brutes would have to suffer in the hot weather while they had limitless air-conditioning in their labs. And so when she had approached him about the trip that the women were planning to take to the real world, he had half-heartedly agreed to allow her the privilege, he even made her a swimsuit to wear for the occasion. Though when she had also asked if he could sew on a nametag for her, he replied that he was too busy and he wished that she could've told him sooner that she wanted a nametag with the swimsuit, he could've sewn something like "fat sow" on it.  
However, the reason why Mayuri could've let his young creation go off with her club to the real world might've been the fact that Unohana had come earlier and asked for permission on Nemu's behalf. Unohana Retsu was a formidable and fearsome woman to reckon with. And so Mayuri had allowed Nemu to go as well as give(more like coerced, Reader) a few of the anti-Hollow watermelon that the SDRI had designed.  
She had asked him if he would like to go too as Unohana, Ukitake, and Byakuya was accompanying the Shinigami Women's Association to the real world.  
He declined, asking most sarcastically why he would want to go to the real world where it was hot and wet when he was perfectly content in his chilled lab and office.

So she left him and came back in the evening when everyone had had their fill of summer beach fun.

Which now brings us back to the beginning, Reader, to when our dearest Nemu was now entering the office of her Captain. He didn't bother answering, but she knew he would be there, she could just feel it in her bones. From behind his chair, she saw him without his hat or his mask on, simply reading over data and inputting new information.  
"Mayuri-sama." she called for him again.

He stopped his typing over the piano-like keyboard and spun his chair around to face her.  
"What is it now, you vapid girl, that you interrupted my work for?" he asked, it was hard to tell if he was harmlessly fooling around with her or possibly that he was angry and trying to lull her into a false sense of security.

"I wanted to tell you that I returned." she said quietly, her face down and eyes trying to avoid his.

"I can see that. Do you think I'm stupid or that I had forgotten about you in the hours you have been gone?"

"My deepest apologies, Mayuri-sama. I shall return to whatever duties that have been left for me while I was gone." Nemu gave a bow, ready to throw herself back into her work to make her creator and Captain happy.  
But as she reached the door about to exit his office, he called for her to come back. He hadn't spun back to face the screen of his computers, his hands were folded neatly under his chin, the elbows on the arm rests.

She walked back to him. "Yes, Mayuri-sama."

He motioned for her to bend and she squatted down to her knees. His hand touched her face and brushed back the strand of hair that he had left to frame her face. "You have watermelon on your face."

"My deepest apologies." she said automatically.

"Then I suppose those simpletons enjoyed smashing my ingenious watermelons?"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

"Did those Captains participate?"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

He leaned towards her, simultaneously pulling her head towards his. His tongue crawled out between his teeth and she felt it drag across her cheek. Did she feel any disgust, Reader? Perhaps, perhaps not. She felt the sensation of him, cold and wet on her skin. It recoiled back inside the mouth of her Captain who slowly had a grin growing on his face.

"Did you, Nemu?" he asked much too nicely to be trusted by anybody, perhaps anybody else but her.

"Participate? No, Mayuri-sama. But I had felt… glad to see that everyone was enjoying your work." She felt her heart stop as she saw his expression, something sinister was behind that visage of his. But she could not draw away nor could she walk away from it.

His hands gestured for her to come closer and she found herself willingly going to him, her knee resting on the edge of his chair as his legs spread outwards to accommodate some room for her. Her hands held onto his shoulders for support as her head fell back and she presented him with clear access to her chest and neck. His hands effortlessly loosened the obi around her torso, making it easier to open her kimono and have at what hid below.  
She had kept her black swimsuit underneath, wanting to preserve the memory of beach sand and water as long as possibly before she ultimately had to go back.

"What did they think of your swimsuit?" he asked as he fingered the material, his hand then cupping her breast.

"They said that they liked it, that it looked nice on me." she answered, her breath hitching between words.

He moved to lick and suck upon the skin where the base of her neck and shoulder met. He mumbled into her youthful flesh, "Of course it looked nice, I designed it."

With his tongue, he licked and laved at her chest, biting over the hills of her bared shoulders, the slopes of her breasts, the dives of her curves. She arched her back, gasps and moans pouring forth from her mouth. His arms moved her closer to him, the hilt of his sword touched the top of her bare thigh. His hands gripped her sides, moving slowly until it reached to her derriere; grinding her hips against his chest.

The kimono slipped off her shoulders and bound her arms to her sides. The straps of her swimsuit were pushed below her bust, the breasts spilling out for him to have more of a taste. Gasp! Her teeth clenched as he sucked at her breasts, his tongue toying with the nipples and nipping none too lightly. Nemu's fingers moved from clasping his shoulders to the back of his neck, hooking into his blue hair.

"Ma… Ma… Mayuri-sama!" she cried.

His head reached for her neck, lavishing his attentions there. Reader, it must be hard to believe that a man with bloodthirsty hands could ever be capable of touching a woman's skin and exciting her core; but it was possible for him and Nemu certainly felt it. His ministrations on her body sent her pulse racing. As she grinded her hips against his torso, she suddenly felt the metal tip of his zanpakuto's hilt touch her inner thigh.

She jumped, her eyes closed tight.

There was an exasperated sigh from him, "Goodness, Nemu! Do you always have to make a big deal out of everything?"

His hand left her for a moment, busying itself in loosening his belt to shift the sword to the right for he simultaneously pulled her to straddle his lap and continued her gyrating on him. She mewled out at the odd sensation: the zanpakuto acted as a sort of phallus placed between her legs at her opening as he moved her hips against him again, and it did not feel unpleasant. Secretly, she wondered if he was going to take her himself instead of continuing this action, not that she was complaining, Reader.

They touched each other, their forms so close that she could feel his heartbeat against her own.  
Her breath stopped short, she had to remind herself that she was alive and needed air to breathe, panting atop of him and desperately trying to stifle her cries but heard them coming anyway with every intake of air.

Their movements became less controlled, more erratic. Reader, it is difficult to explain what it feels for a person to climax in such an act. My own words would fall short of it. But she could feel him trembling beneath her. Her cries escalated to a final scream. Then Mayuri was absolutely still for a second, his entire form shook furiously afterwards. She exhaled a deep breath, crawling off his lap and adjusting her clothes.  
He remained in his seat, straightening his posture to adjust his zanpakuto to its original place between his legs. He showed no signs of exhaustion and so Nemu quieted and slowed her breathing to show him that such an activity did not tire her either.

She stood before him, unsure what she was to do or what else he wanted her to do.

His brows furrowed, "What are you standing there for, you simpleton. There's nothing else here for you to do. Get to your desk and finish the paperwork that's been left there for you!"

She nodded, "Yes, Mayuri-sama." With a slight bow, she headed for the door. Nemu looked back, wanting to see if he was watching her go; he wasn't, he was back at his work and data.

She didn't sigh, Reader. Nemu was not proud enough for that nor was she disappointed enough.

She walked away from his office, a slight soreness to her legs with every step farther.

* * *

**Just a PWP and lemony goodness(hope it is).**

**The swimsuit thing came from volume 26 of Bleach on page 82 where the shinigami women are planning to go to the beach in the real world. That small omake was later animated in the anime as episode 228, "Summer! Sea! Swimsuit Festival!"**

**Mayuri didn't appear in the episode, but Nemu appeared in a modest black one piece suit with thick shoulder straps.  
In the manga, the omake shows first: Nanao looking at a bikini and thinking, 'Hmm... isn't it kind of flashy? But then this is a special trip. But my bellybutton will show. How embarrassing.' Then it shows Nemu holding up a swimsuit to Mayuri. It doesn't show his face, but the caption gives us a hint at what he's feeling: "A nametag? I'm busy! I don't have time to sew one on for you! Geez... If you'd told me earlier I would've put something like "Fat Sow" on it!"**

**So apperantly, Nemu can't sew. Perhaps Nemu can't cook? Or Mayuri cooks and sews while Nemu cleans? Who knows? Anyone got anything to back it up?**


End file.
